


Tenderly

by goldentickettoimagination



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentickettoimagination/pseuds/goldentickettoimagination
Summary: Here’s a lovely Peter Maximoff fic I was inspired to write with the help of Nat &Alex Wolff’s song Tenderly. Also, I don’t know what to title this one so I’m just going to put “Tenderly” for now.  Feedback would be greatly appreciated!





	Tenderly

There he is, watching her as she so precisely paints onto his cast. She’s concentrating and being so careful not to mess up that he can’t help the smile that it brings to his face. They’re both sitting under a tree to somewhat shield themselves from the bright sun. The sunlight is still casting down from between the leaves which etches shadows against her skin. If he wanted to, he could perfectly trace each pattern with his fingers from her collarbone down to her arms. The cool breeze is flowing through her hair and every now and then she has to tuck a few strands behind her ear. She rolls up the hem of her shirt to make sure she doesn’t spill any paint on it. She’s wearing one of his shirts. He’s not one to let others wear his clothes, (everyone knows that) but he makes an exception for her. He likes when she asks to borrow something of his. Especially his beloved silver leather jacket. To see her find something of his so comforting, always fills his body with this exhilarating feeling. He’s sure that if she were to ask to have it, he would give it to her. He’s sure that if she asked him for the moon, he would give her that too (He’d find a way).

It’s in this very moment that he’s now realizing that there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her. He’s reminiscing every second he has spent with her in the short time he’s been here. From the moment they met till now, it’s felt as if he’s known her longer than he actually has. There is so much about her that he finds captivating. She’s easy to get along with, so charismatic, funny, and beautiful. Oh, was she beautiful. He had to pinch himself a few times when he first saw her to make sure she was real.

He’s so caught up in thought, that he hasn’t noticed she’s been talking.

“Hello, earth to Peter!” she says waving a hand in front of his face.

He has to shake his head to snap himself out of it. “Yeah?”

“Did you hear anything I just said?”

“Yes, you were talking about… I don’t know, I wasn’t listening!”

“PETER!” she sighs.

“I’m sorry, say it again. This time I’ll hear everything.”

“It doesn’t matter, but look I’m finished. What do you think?” she says motioning to the cast on his leg excitedly.

He has to hold up his leg a little to see it, almost kicking her in the face doing so.

But when he sees what she’s spent almost 2 hours painting for him. He smiles.

It’s the Pink Floyd prism spectrum from The Dark Side of the Moon album cover.

“So, what do you think?”

And there’s that smile that makes his heart fill up like a balloon that’s a few more breaths away from popping.

“It’s great Y/N, thank you. Although now I feel bad for everyone that wants to sign or draw something on my cast now. Even Scott’s drawing looks like garbage compared to yours. I mean it was bad before, but it looks worse next to your masterpiece.”

“I know, I’m great aren’t I? I’m happy you like it Pete.” she says as she places the array of paints she has placed around her to the side so she can move to sit against the tree next to him.

“You are.”

“Huh?” she looks at him puzzled.

“You’re great, you know that.”

She immediately buries her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment.

“It’s true!” he laughs.

“Thanks Maximoff, you aren’t so bad yourself.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” he asks smirking. Her words were muffled by the way she was hiding her face, but he heard her. He just wanted her to repeat it.

“I said, thanks Maximoff, you aren’t so bad yourself!” This time she’s looking at him as she says the words.

That smirk is still on his face as he’s getting lost in those eyes of hers that he has fallen so hard for.

“No thank you?” she quips.

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” She added as she moves herself closer to him.

He moves an arm around her waist to pull her even closer to his side. She hesitates for a moment before slowly moving her hand down his arm to intertwine her fingers with his.

They both can’t stop the smiles that light up their faces as his fingers tighten their hold on hers. 

He places a kiss to the top of her head as he closes his eyes. Savoring every second, the two of them are together like he always does.


End file.
